


His Eyes

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Burr Can't Function Properly in Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Idiots in Love, M/M, One-sided Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Fluff, but it's not their wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: In which Burr finds himself staring into Alexander's beautiful eyes for one second too long.





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first mlm story I've written, but it's the first one I've written in a long time, and the first one I'm publishing here, so I apologize if it isn't the best. That aside, enjoy!

Burr had never denied that Hamilton was attractive. His natural charm, charisma, and unabashed confidence made him widely admired in their law firm. In fact, Burr suspected his co-worker, John Laurens, had a crush on the man. But Aaron Burr, quiet, introverted, and the exact opposite of everything Hamilton was, catching feelings for him, too? Never. 

So that's why Burr was confused by the feeling that welled up in his chest when he was sitting alone with Hamilton, both of them having stepped outside to take a breather from the loud atmosphere of the wedding reception. Burr had been the first out and was leaning against the porch's railing, gazing up at the stars as he took in the quiet. It was peaceful, really. And although he was more than happy to attend Herc and Lafayette's wedding, he was never one for parties. The quiet suited him much better than Lafayette’s living room turned dance floor ever would.

“Hey.” A voice came from behind Burr. He turned around, and there stood Hamilton, leaning against the back door with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. He was wearing a rather dashing tuxedo and bowtie, while Burr was wearing a similar, but more formal outfit. Burr gave him a small smile back despite himself, and Hamilton came to stand beside him, crossing his arms on top of the railing and leaning forward. And for a moment the pair just stood there, looking up at the starry sky, lost in their own separate thoughts and at the same time very aware of the other’s presence.

Hamilton, unsurprisingly, was the one to break the silence.

“You think you’ll ever get married?” He asked. Burr’s eyebrows rose. He wasn’t expecting something like that.

Burr had to think for a moment before answering. “I think I will, once I find the right person.” Hamilton turned to face Burr, a smile adorning his features. It was unlike the broad grins Burr was used to seeing on him. This smile was softer, more genuine.

“You’re a good man, Burr,” he said. “I don’t think it’ll be hard to find someone who likes you.” Hamilton’s voice, too, was softer. But Burr was less focused on his words, and more focused on his eyes. He had these beautiful brown eyes that were often sparkled with confidence, but now, they were gleaming with something else, something warm, as the moonlight reflected off his eyes.

If Burr didn’t know any better, he would have called the look in Hamilton’s eyes adoration.

“Uh, Burr? You okay?” Hamilton asked, furrowing his brow slightly at Burr. Burr, realizing he had been staring, full on  _ gazing  _ into Hamilton’s eyes for too long to be normal, and he blinked several times in rapid succession, taking an unconscious step back and glancing away. 

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m just…” He looked back at Hamilton, who wasn’t looking at him with suspicion or annoyance, like Burr thought he would be. Rather, he looked almost curious, not worried or creeped out.

“I’m tired,” Burr answered, forcing an awkward half-smile. He didn’t know what else to say, and he feared that if he looked at Hamilton again for too long, he really would get lost in his eyes, lost in those feelings that had stirred in the pit of his stomach as he stared into Hamilton’s eyes. So without another word, he turned and walked back inside the house, to no protest from Hamilton.

He needed a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this one was. I'm a slut for Hamilburr, and just Hamilton ships in general, so you can expect some more from me at some point in the distant future. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos. Comments mean the world to me, so if you can take the time to leave one, it will be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading, and have a good day!


End file.
